snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Kid
Psycho Kid is one of the main characters of The New Adventures of Skull Boy. He is the little brother of Skull Boy and L.D.G.. Plot Psycho Kid was chewing on a bone outside when the mailman arrived, Psycho Kid then ate him and brought the mail inside. Psycho Kid was dancing to music and then jumped out of the window to catch the neighbour's cat, so Skull Boy had to catch his brother. Psycho Kid was watching a commercial of the Zombie Co. "Ralph Machio" talked about it and you could see Kerry killing the zombies. L.D.G. then decided that Psycho Kid already watched too much and took him away. LDG was still making the soup, as Skull Boy stabbed himself of the hunger. Psycho Kid also was very hungry and then bit off the arm of his sister. LDG then followed Psycho Kid to kill him. LDG eventually catched Psycho Kid after who whole chase and took him to her lab. She repaired her arm and started operating PB's brain to make him "normal". LGD was meanwhile busy with brain surgery of Psycho Kid when her minion, Jerry, appeared to assist her. She said it wasn't needed and that PK's brain would keep growing back. But the worst thing was that although PK was immortal he didn't had any special powers. But Jerry said that out of PK's brain some accid goo was coming. LDG reported it and tried to test the goo, but when she did her lab exploded. LDG entered the restaurant along with Psycho Kid to meet up with Skull Boy. Psycho Kid he felt strange and before he knew it his arms were gone and he only had floating hands, similar to Rayman. Psycho Kid wanted to fight goomba's but Eight-Bit corrected him that Mario fights Goomba's. Demon Child was also at the restaurant, waiting for Skull Boy's work to end. Appearance Psycho Kid is a young white kid with long and big blue hair. He has sharp teeth and a longe tongue. He wears an oversized yellow sweather and doesn't wears any pants, but you can see he wears tighty whitey's. He wears black shoes. Powers and Abilities At first everyone thought Psycho Kid was just insane and had no special abilities. But later L.D.G. discovered her brother had accid goo coming out of the middle of his brain which burns through everything (even the ground). He also can run very fast, as he is hard to catch and he can eat regular humans. He is immortal (like the rest of his family) which means that no matter what form of injury he sustains he will not die, he has even had his brain removed by L.D.G. at least twice only to have it grow back (much to her annoyance). In Deliver us Evil Psycho Kid has show to be very strong as he bit through the unbreakable shield of Gabriel. He also displayed that he could turn his head 180 degrees, if not more. Gallery Psycho_Kid_1.png Psycho Kid.png Napping by skull boy666-d4svyor.jpg My little skull boy by skull boy666-d4qnwn1.jpg Psycho_Kid_Character_Sheet_by_skull_boy666.jpg psycho_kid__pills_and_pink_by_skull_boy666-d34b393.jpg Psycho_Kin___n_Lil___Maniac_1_by_skull_boy666.jpg Psycho_Kid_Insanity_by_skull_boy666.jpg happy_turkey_day_by_skull_boy666-d4h5f2q.jpg pk_jig_by_skull_boy666-d4mxh81.jpg _character_chart_by_bleedman-d5tsl1g.jpg|Skech|link=Psycho Kid pktri.jpg|Tricycle claws.jpg|Claws 180degrees.jpg|180 Degree Head Turn Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Immortal Category:Main Character Category:Skull-Boy Character Category:Original Character Category:Human Hybrid